Closer
by SwiftyMunchkin
Summary: The doors are open, the wind is really blowing. The night sky is changing overhead. - Tegan & Sara. It's funny how life can throw you a curve ball and show you someone that can ultimately change you.


_**(A/N: Hey guys! I apologize again for not updating regularly BUT I have an actual reason this time. My external Hard Drive committed suicide and I lost like all drafts of chapters and old chapters for references and stuff and yeah at least 950G of my life was on that thing So yeah, please just give me a little time and stuff to try and remember everything, yeah?Anyway! This is my first PezBerry. I have no particular reason as to why I wrote beside the fact that I was forced to *cough* Salix *cough* but yeah. I hope this is awesome so R&R for me ^^)  
**_

* * *

**Closer**

_All I want to get is  
A little bit closer  
All I wanna know is,  
Can you come a little closer?_

- Tegan & Sara

The sun was setting and Santana Lopez was wondering what the hell she was doing. It was becoming an all too familiar situation to her now.

"I just think if you were to attend NYU next year, we could move into an apartment together. That way we avoid potentially inadequate dorm mates, save money on rent, and we wouldn't be two small town people living in a big city with no one; we'd have each other."

The arm resting on her mid-section seemed to tighten around her, and Santana recoiled slightly. "I thought you and Hummel were going together?" she replied, shifting slightly to try to loosen the grip around her.

"Oh, we are, but it would be nice to have another girl along."

"Can we not do this again? I am sick of hearing these lame attempts to try and get me to follow you to New York. We're not in a relationship, Rachel, we're merely satisfying each others needs."

Rachel Berry sighed, she didn't know why she was still doing this. Unlike Santana, she wasn't 'fulfilling needs', she wasn't in this for sex anymore, she never really was to begin with. The sex was a mistake, a Glee Club party with a surprising ending, but the surprising ending soon turned into the occasional booty-call, and now it had turned into every free afternoon or weekend.

A couple of weeks and this is where they was. It should have never happened, and it shouldn't have continued but how was Rachel supposed to know that the drunk hook-up would lead to this? How was she supposed to know she would start feeling for the girl?

"You're leaving?"

Santana rolled her eyes. _'Not this again.'_ she thought while she pulled her jeans up to rest on her hips. Turning back towards the bed, Santana set her eyes upon the smaller girl residing there; sheet pulled up to her chest and her eyes wide. She was hoping she wouldn't have to deal with it this time, Rachel had been asleep no more than ten minutes earlier for Christ's sake. It wasn't that she couldn't handle being with the girl, it was all the talk of being in a relationship that was getting to her. It wasn't like she got into them often, not like she would know what to do.

Relationships plus Santana... Yeah, good luck.

"I have to."

Rachel diverted her gaze to the window, "Of course you do."

"What's wrong?"

The smaller girl shook her head, a scowl gracing her features, "Like you care, Santana. Just get your clothes and get out."

It was obvious from the tone of Rachel's voice that she was on the verge of tears, and the last time that happened Santana had had to climb back into bed and hold the girl for a half-an-hour; she was in no mood to do that again.

"Fine!" Santana grabbed her shirt, that was hanging from the back of Rachel's desk chair, before turning back to the girl, "Fucking hell, Rachel. If you didn't want this all you had to do was tell me. I'm sick of feeling like the bad guy because you can't get it through your head that this is just sex!"

"Because who would want more than that with someone like me, right?" Rachel mumbled, still staring out the window. It's not like she could possibly think she was wrong with the assumption considering Santana had been telling her that for years.

"I didn't say that."

Rachel locked eyes with the girl, "You didn't have to! You were telling me that for years. You and the rest of the Neanderthals at that school wouldn't let a day go without reminding me of that!" She was desperately holding on to this anger, hoping she wouldn't break in front of the Latina; not again.

Santana could see the tears cascading down the girl's cheek and couldn't help the wave of guilt that came over her, but she knew that's what did her in the last time and quickly pulled her shirt on over her head.

"I'll see you at school."

* * *

Santana slammed her bedroom door, and let out a frustrated groan as she fell back onto her bed. She ignored the yells coming from her mother about slamming her door and then the further calls to come down for dinner. Everything around her was just, for lack of a better word, annoying her.

She didn't know why everything was bothering so much. Nothing in her life had changed recently; Cheerios practice, school, some family commitments, nothing was different. Everything was the same...

_"Quinn y Brittany están aquí, cariño."_

Santana sighed as her mother moved away from her bedroom door to allow her friends in, she didn't mind the fact that her friends liked to come over uninvited, but right now she had a headache and she couldn't wrap her head around what was going on with her.

"Hey, San!" Brittany greeted, practically bouncing into the room and collapsing onto the bed while pulling Santana into a hug. Quinn watched as the two girls embraced before moving to sit on Santana's desk chair.

"We haven't seen you in awhile, so we decided to come over and see if you weren't in prison or something," Quinn stated seriously while flicking through one of the magazines that were littered on top of her friend's desk.

"I've just been busy."

"With Rachel? It's good you're getting your sweet lady kisses on again, San."

Quinn almost dropped the magazine and Santana's eyebrows were so high she was surprised they were still attached to her face.

"Brittany... how did you know that?"

Brittany reached for some nail polish that was on Santana's bedside table, "Well, isn't it obvious?"

Quinn slowly shook her head, her mouth hanging open as she closed the magazine she was reading and throwing it over her shoulder, more interested in the upcoming conversation. Santana sleeping with Rachel? Since when did stuff like that happen?

"Well, Santana is always 'busy' and Rachel stares at her during Glee."

"That doesn't really help explain this, Britt," Quinn commented, still confused.

"Oh. Well, Santana also stares... and blushes on occasion. Wait. No, she blushes all the time," Brittany explained casually while she began to paint her finger nails.

Santana was so confused, she didn't she had been doing these things. Maybe it because she was staring and she just lost track of... Wait. No. She did not stare at Rachel in Glee, she didn't look at Rachel outside of what they were doing. Nope. She didn't at all.

"You know," Quinn began while Santana looked like she was going into a coma, "You have been hard to locate recently, like, all our Wednesday night after Cheerio practice hang outs haven't really been happening since school started back up?"

Santana was staring at the ceiling, eyebrows furrowed in confusion while she continued with her internal debate, while Quinn and Brittany continued to raise points, trying to prove the fact that Santana had practically slipped off the face of the earth since Summer break.

"And you also didn't go to the pool party last week."

Santana rolled her eyes, she doesn't go to one party and all of a sudden she is in prison or something. It's not like she always goes to every social event that happens within McKinley... Okay, yes, that's a lie, she would even show up uninvited sometimes, but that doesn't mean she isn't there because she has been with Rachel a lot more. She rolled her eyes at the reasoning in her head. No matter what, the fact still remained that she had been spending a lot of time with Rachel. She wished she could say it was really all nothing, but the fact that she and the smaller girl had been doing more than sex, watching movies, studying, and stuff like that, just showed that in the end she really was beginning to enjoy the girl's company.

"So, what is going on, Santana?" Quinn queried, leaning forward eagerly in the desk chair.

"I've just found her less annoying. That's all."

Quinn and Brittany exchanged knowing looks, both knowing that that didn't just happen, that something had to set off the change in the other girl's heart.

"Come on, S. We won't tell anyone."

"Nothing is going on, Brittany."

"You know me, I don't just notice things that aren't there," Brittany pointed out, still painting her finger nails.

Quinn laughed, "She has you there. Seriously, what's going on between you and Treasure Trail."

Before she could stop herself, Santana hurled a pillow at Quinn, "Don't call her that."

The pillow was thrown back in her face and before she had time to protest, Quinn and Brittany each had her pinned down, "We aren't leaving until you spill," Quinn demanded while Brittany nodded along.

Santana gulped, she didn't even know what was going on with her, how was she supposed to explain it to these two? But she guessed if it could help there was no point in not trying, and for Rachel she did really want to try.

* * *

Ever since she woke up this morning, Rachel knew she shouldn't have gone to school. She thought about it throughout her morning workout and shower, but she wasn't about to let something as stupid as her argument with Santana break her perfect attendance record. But as a group of Cheerios, each carrying Big Gulps, approached her while she was just about to reach her locker, Rachel knew today she shouldn't have made an exception.

"The day hasn't even started yet," Rachel mumbled, tightening her grip around her the schoolbooks she was holding against her chest.

Rachel didn't know if the girls heard her or simply ignored her, but it didn't really matter, either way her books were on the ground, soaked in colorful corn syrup, and she was left standing in front of her locker soaking wet and wiping ice-chips from her eyes. She looked up from the colorful puddle on the ground, scanning the crowd of onlookers who chose to just stand there and watch the slushie attack rather than stop it.

"Again? Oh for the love of... I thought we were done with this people?!"

Rachel could feel an arm coming around but took no offense when it just hovered, she wouldn't wish the stains on anyone, especially if they were helping. She began walking along with the person beside her, knowing they were headed to the bathroom to begin the all too familiar clean-up.

"I thought this was done?"

"I didn't do anything."

Rachel looked up to find Santana leaning against a row of lockers, her arms folded across her chest.

"So a group of Cheerios slushie someone in the hall and you're not behind it? Whatever, Santana."

"Kurt, stop. Let's just go."

"Why else would she be standing here, Rachel? Admiring her work, that's why."

Santana pushed off of the lockers, ready to take down the boy in front of her.

"Santana, don't. Come on, Kurt."

It surprised the boy that the Latina immediately backed off and allowed for them to walk off to the bathroom in piece. It surprised Rachel as well, she didn't expect the girl to listen, especially considering what happened was most likely her doing. But, if Santana didn't do it, why wouldn't she take the blame? It was unlike the girl to take blame for something that could give her more rep in the bad-ass department. What had Santana suddenly turned around?

* * *

"Did you hear?"

Rachel looked up from the work she had spread out in front of her, some of the weekend's homework she didn't get finished, to find Tina and Kurt standing before her, "Did I hear what?"

"Santana yanked a bunch of Cheerios from class and completely bombarded them with a brutal practice," Tina explained, "Some of them even went home after because they could barely walk."

"But I thought Quinn was still captain?"

"I heard Santana went over her head and pulled them out of class anyway."

Rachel nodded along, wondering what was happening with the girl today. She knew that what Santana had done, going over Quinn to punish the Cheerios, would no doubt end in one of their hallway fights, but before she could stand up to sprint into the hall, ready to try and stop the fight, Santana walked into the cafeteria, her eyes surveying the lunch room.

"Can you both excuse me for a moment? Thanks."

Tina and Kurt both exchanged looks of confusion before both setting off in search of Mercedes, it was time for some gossip.

The cafeteria was a mad house like usual. Immature Jocks having food fights, others trading pudding cups. In other words, way too busy for anyone to notice Santana making her way over to where Rachel was sitting, hopefully. She just saw Kurt and Tina leave the girl alone, so hopefully they wouldn't be back anytime soon.

"You know I had nothing to do with what happened this morning, right?" she stated, sliding onto the seat across from the smaller girl.

Rachel hummed in acknowledgment, not looking up from the sheet music that was laid out in front of her.

"I just wanted to make that clear."

"Yeah, okay."

Santana raised an eyebrow, confused as to why she was getting the cold shoulder. The day before would be the obvious reason but that argument was a regular one between the two of them and Rachel never seemed to hold it over her head before.

"So, we're all good?"

Rachel nodded, still looking down at the work in front of her. She continued to go over the work while watching Santana in her peripherals, she watched as the Latina rolled her eyes with a groan before getting up and leaving the table. She knew that she was being a little immature, doing exactly what Santana usually did to her, but if she was correct in her five minute piece together on what was happening with the girl, then it wouldn't take long.

"God, she is impossible."

There was a chuckle from across the lunch table that she had just sat down at and Santana looked up with a glare.

"I'm just saying, if you really love someone, you have to give it your all and just let go of everything holding you back. I mean, look at Sam and I. You should've stuck up for her when the squad ice-punched her."

Santana scoffed, "Oh please, Barbie, like that is going to last much longer. Besides, I'm not looking for your advice. I'm not that desperate.

"I'd be desperate for help if I was planning on being with man-hands. Oh. Wait. You did last night. Don't look at me like that, you didn't even argue when I suggested that you love her."

"I don't."

"Oh, is that why half my squad is gone?"

Quinn needed to shut-up before she found herself thrown down on the lunch table and ended up with some nice little razor blade scars adorning her face.

"It's not like I swiped her V-card," Santana stated, "Why in the hell does she care so much?"

The blonde sitting opposite her casually leaned back, "Why do you?"

Santana looked up at her friend, confused and angry at the thought she that she actually cared for Rachel. Sure, she didn't wish death on the girl or anything but she wasn't going to go around and buy her flowers.

"Just admit it, Santana. If you didn't care so much you wouldn't care at all if she was throwing herself at you. You would just keep on with the sex and ignore whatever came after; you would never sit down at lunch and complain to me about it."

Santana folded her arms over her chest with a scoff, "I wasn't complaining, I was thinking out loud and you butted in."

"Well, if I don't butt in, how else are you going to get the courage to get what you want?"

Santana rolled her eyes and buried her face into her arms. It was true, she wanted Rachel, and beyond the point of what they were doing now. Why she couldn't just say it was a whole different ball game.

* * *

_"Hey. Can I come over?"_

Rachel sighed into the phone, not really knowing what to do. On one hand, she wanted to say yes, she knew that Santana was obviously trying here. On the other, what if she let Santana over only to have it end the same as the day before?

"What do you want?"

_"I just want to talk. I'll be there in five?"_

"Yeah, okay."

Rachel dropped herself onto her bedside table. She wrapped her arms around herself and began pacing. What was she to expect when Santana got there? It wasn't like when the girl said she wanted to talk meant it was good. Sure, today it became apparent that there was something happening between the two of them; more than the sex. But was the girl coming over to end it all before they could even try anything besides hooking up?

Rachel's thought process was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Come in," she greeted, moving to the side of the door to allow Santana entry.

It was a little awkward while they both stood in the entryway, neither one of them not knowing what to say.

"What's going on, Santana?" Rachel asked, diving straight into it, not in the mood for any games.

The other girl began to stammer, not really knowing what to say. This was all new to her, feelings and such, and it wasn't like she knew how to approach the subject. She had a lot to tell the girl in front of her, but whether or not Rachel would understand is a completely different story.

"I mean, you tell me we're just nothing but then go and stand up for me...well...sort of, but still."

"I don't know."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "You're the one that wanted to come here and talk!"

Santana rubbed at her temples, she wasn't expecting for this to happen considering how drained Rachel sounded on the phone.

"Just tell me, do you have feelings for me beyond what we've been doing?"

"Yes!"

Rachel coiled a little at Santana's out burst, when she yelled at Finn or Puck they just usually sat there and took whatever she had to say. That was probably why they lasted as long as they did, they didn't fight and just accepted things. Things with Santana were definitely going to be different.

"But I can't do anything about it!"

The small glimmer of hope that had come across with Santana's confession quickly disappeared, "What do you mean?"

Santana wrapped her arms around herself, not too sure she was up to this as much as she thought earlier, "I just can't do it; a relationship."

"We have practically been in one this whole time. Tell me you haven't been having sex with anyone besides me." Santana didn't answer. "What is your problem?!" Rachel groaned.

"What's yours!? I'm here telling you the truth and all you're doing is throwing it back in my face!"

"No. Tell me the truth would involve why you can't be in a relationship with me, why we can't just label what we are."

"I just can't, okay? This was a mistake, I'm sorry I wasted your time," Santana mumbled, turning towards the door, not really sure what had happening, she didn't mean for things to go this way.

"What do you want from me?!"

"I don't know!"

The front door slammed and Rachel gripped the handrail of the staircase and slowly sank to the bottom step. Tears were cascading down her cheek while she continued to grip onto the handrail. She didn't understand, everything was out between the both of them now, it wasn't that hard to know where to go from there. All that would change is that people would know about them, and since most of the animosity towards the Glee Club wasn't around anymore, it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

* * *

Brittany was confused, she was sure Santana had told her and Quinn not to butt into her business, but apparently Quinn didn't really get the memo.

"But she said not to say anything."

Quinn nodded in understanding, "I know, Britt, but you saw how upset she was last night, right?" The girl nodded. "Well, if this whole thing isn't dealt with, Santana is going to be like this for awhile," Quinn pointed out while they began to walk down the hall towards Rachel's locker.

"I don't like it when San is upset."

"And that is why we are going to help..."

"Hi, Rachel!"

Rachel clutched at her chest, hoping that her heart was still safely within it, at Brittany's greeting, "Oh my... Sorry, I didn't see you guys there."

Brittany giggled, "Well, I we were waiting behind your locker door, waiting for you to finish whatever it was you were doing. We should be sorry because we didn't mean to scare you. Anyway, can I ask you a question?"

Rachel nodded, not finding any reason not to allow the sweet girl in front of her to ask her something, but that didn't mean she let down her guard, after all, Quinn was right there and suspiciously quiet.

"I was just wondering, what did you say to Santana last night?"

Rachel's brow furrowed in confusion, "I'm sorry?" she questioned, not knowing why or how Brittany and Quinn knew about the night before, then again, they are best friends with Santana so it shouldn't be that surprising.

"You already apologized for being scared, Rach."

"I mean, why do you want to know about that?"

Quinn shrugged, "When a girl that never shows emotions shows up crying on your doorstep it does call in some questions."

"Santana was crying?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah. She came over late last night and just wanted us to comfort her while she cried."

Rachel was completely taken off guard, she had never heard about the girl ever crying, when it wasn't alcohol fueled that is. Even in kindergarten it was said that if you stole her crayons you'd be the one crying in the end. She shook her head, she was getting off topic.

"So, she was upset last night?"

Brittany shrugged, "I guess. People cry when they're sad right? But they also cry when they're happy and stuff. I don't know why she was crying but we know she has been hanging out a lot with you recently."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, we sort of had a fight last night. It was pretty stupid actually."

"What was it about?"

"It was just..." Rachel took a moment to think, trying to figure out how to explain it all, "She's hard to get sometimes. She doesn't exactly wear her heart on her sleeve so it's hard to understand what she wants from me."

The two girls nodded along, understanding completely about how Santana could be. Sometimes they couldn't even get the girl to open up even though their friendship was bordering on four years now.

"I'm just not sure where to go from here."

"The thing about San is that underneath all of her bad ass-ness is just a normal person. It takes a lot but in the end she's a really great person."

"She is a private person when it comes to this stuff," Quinn added.

Rachel stopped in her movement to reach for a lunch tray, thinking about how stupid she had been the night before. Everyone is like her, not everybody is as comfortable and confident in being their selves. Santana isn't even completely comfortable with being out of the closet let alone being in a relationship with a woman, or anyone for that matter.

"Thank-you so much!" Rachel hugged the girls tightly, "I get it now."

"She's a lot happier these days, Rach. It's obvious that you're something special to her," Brittany explained, giving Rachel an extra squeeze while Quinn straightened out her Cheerio uniform.

"I have to go. Thanks again!" Rachel called out as she made her way towards the choir room. She had a free period before Glee club, plenty of time to figure things out and prepare.

* * *

Rachel was nervous. Maybe a little more nervous than she should be. It was strange, normally she would never feel like this when she was about to perform, she lived for the stage, but now there was a lot to consider. This isn't like when she sang songs to Finn or Puck, or anyone she had ever used music to show her feelings. No. This was Santana Lopez, and it can only go two ways:

She ignored the song completely and just sat in the back of the risers and continued to file her nails like she did during most Glee performances or Santana would leave the room as soon as she realized what Rachel was doing.

Rachel shook her head, it was obvious that there was something going on besides the casual hook-up between the two of them. There was nothing to worry about...

Then again, there is the third option of the Latina running down the risers and punching her in the face... Rachel hoped that wouldn't happen but it was already playing out in her head and the nerves were flaring up again.

"Are you okay there, Rach?" Mr Schuester asked while he closed his folder atop the piano, ready to make way for the performance.

Rachel nodded, not as confidently as she hoped, but Mr Schue didn't seem to notice, gave her a smile, and then walked off to sit in one of the empty seat in the risers.

Everyone was present, all talking amongst themselves, plans for the weekend and whatnot; except for Santana. Santana was up in her usual seat at the back of the risers, hands resting in her lap as she stared at the floor at the front of the room; she would deny until her dying day that she was just waiting for Rachel to look somewhere else before glancing up at the smaller girl. It was weird, having romantic feelings for someone, and she wasn't sure what she was expecting from the girl the night before.

It was obvious that Rachel was going to perform, but whether or not the song would be based on some of the details they worked out the night before or the argument they had shortly after was a factor that had Santana on her toes. Surely she wouldn't be in any trouble, right? She opened up a little more and was honest for a length of time that she was uncomfortable with. She shouldn't be in trouble...right?

"Whenever you're ready now, Rachel."

The smaller girl nodded at her teacher's instructions. She smoothed out her skirt before taking a few steps so she was front and center.

"Before I perform, I just want to say that sometimes people can overreact, and some things take time," she stated, looking up at the girl in the back of the risers.

"Did she just admit that she overreacted to something?"

Kurt shrugged at Tina's question, just as confused as she was. He looked around the room, wondering what was going on. Brittany and Quinn seemed happier than usual that Rachel was performing while everyone else just looked just as confused as he and Tina. Santana, on the other hand, looked completely interested in what was happening. Something was happening, and Kurt concluded it was going to be something big.

_"All you think of lately,  
Is getting underneath me.  
All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me.  
Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer.  
Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer."_

Santana's heart was pounding, how could one person make her feel so on edge but free at the same time? It wasn't the fact that Rachel was practically outing them to the whole of Glee club, but the fact that the lyrics were so spot on to what was really happening beyond everything that had been happening had her close to hyperventilating. Rachel understood now, Rachel knows that feelings and monogamy are new to her and that she didn't know what she was doing, things were starting to become a little more clearer.

_"All I want to get is  
A little bit closer  
All I wanna know is,  
Can you come a little closer?"_

The music faded and the room fell silent. Everyone's eyes were darting between that of the Latina in the second row and the teary eyed girl at the front of the room. They all knew that something was going on between the two girls, either having been told directly from one of them or picking up on it. It was obvious, really, that everything was in the open now. Santana and Rachel were definitely doing things behind closed doors, and Brittany and Quinn knew considering they had gotten up to join Rachel sometime during the song.

"That was really good!" Brittany stated, hugging Rachel as they caught their breath.

Quinn hugged the girl too, her eye's trained on the girl in the back row who was yet to make any movement. Seriously, if Santana didn't know the song was directed at her, Quinn was going to slap her.

Everyone held their breath as Santana rose from her seat and began walking down the risers. She wanted to punch each and every one of them, just because everything was pretty much out now didn't mean it was any of their business.

If possible, Rachel's heart sped up, not knowing what to expect, "Hey," she mumbled as Santana stood in front of her.

Santana nodded in greeting, "Can we talk later?" she asked, still feeling everyone's eyes on her.

The smaller girl in front of her brightened up and nodded eagerly, mostly relieved because option three wasn't happening and her nose was safe.

Santana looked back at the Glee Club with a small glare, which effectively made them divert their eyes, and left the room without another word.

Meanwhile, Quinn and Brittany each squeezed one of Rachel's arms in comfort, both knowing that that was going to happen and that later on everything would be worked out. At least that's all Rachel could hope for.

* * *

It was strange, everything in her told her not to trust the girl, that at any moment a group of cheerleaders could just jump out and shower her in their favorite icy weapon, but the way Santana's hand gripped her own made Rachel think that maybe this could be different. Being led through a hiking trail through the woods at this time of night was a little unnerving but being with Santana made her feel a little safer...as well as a little vulnerable.

Noticing how Rachel was hesitant, Santana stopped and turned to the smaller girl, "Is this alright?" the Latina questioned, signaling to their linked hands.

Rachel sighed, "Yes, but I have this nagging feeling that I could just be following you into a trap where it will just rain colored slush on me," she admitted, just in case Santana would have the decency to notify her so she had time to get out of there.

It wasn't like she had much time to decide whether or not to actually come with the girl to begin with. She promised that they would talk later, and when the girl showed up on her doorstep asking for her to go with her she assumed they would be going to the girl's house or somewhere a little more public.

"Oh. Uhm..."

"As long as you promise me that's not going to happen, I think we'll be okay here," Rachel explained, squeezing Santana's hand lightly in hers.

Santana smiled down at their linked hands, blushing slightly, before realizing that's what she was doing and immediately set her face to show no emotion. Being able to let her guard down around Rachel was really starting to show, and it was beginning to scare her.

"We're not going to fight are we?"

Santana looked over her shoulder at the smaller girl, "What?" she questioned as she continued to lead them along the path.

"Well, the last time you want to talk we ended up... Oh my gosh," Rachel took a couple of steps forward, an open field in front of her while Santana stayed by the tree line, "What is this place?"

"It's just this place I found jogging one time."

"It's beautiful."

"It's just a place I come to where I feel at peace, you know?" Santana confessed, moving up to stand next to Rachel. She tilted her head and looked up at the night sky with a deep breath in, "It's nice."

"Thank-you for showing me," Rachel smiled as she intertwined her hand with the girl's beside her.

"I like you, Rachel," Santana stammered, not looking away from the stars, "But, I don't know what to do."

Rachel smiled, "I get it."

"Yeah?"

"Well, Quinn and Brittany may have had to help me understand, but yeah. Nothing changes between us in this, you know? All that happens is the we date and don't see other people."

"That's a change for me."

Rachel giggled, "We'll just take our time, okay?"

"That's not normal for you though," Santana noted, knowing from all the times Rachel dated Finn or Puck, it was like the girl couldn't wait to get married.

"I can change, just like you are. This is all new for you, I know, so we'll just pace ourselves. It takes a lot for someone like you to do this and I appreciate it."

Santana nodded, "I think I could love you," she confessed, even though she was pretty sure she was in love with the girl beside her. She couldn't deny it, Rachel is something else, something completely different, and Santana liked that. Everything was changing and she didn't mind as long as she had Rachel.

Rachel looked up, her eyes wide, "We'll see, okay? No rush."

"Okay."

* * *

_One week later_

"Oh, come on," Kurt groaned, stopping in the doorway of the choir room.

"Seriously? It's great that they're together now and stuff but do they really have to?" Tina added, "Honestly, I will never touch that piano again."

"Suck it up, we all have to put up with it."

"No thanks to you, Quinn."

"It's sweet. San is happy."

The Glee Club all filed in, all trying not to look at the free show they were getting by the piano. Santana had Rachel pressed up against it, their mouths fused together in between whispering to each other.

Ever since the Glee Club meeting the week prior it had been like some sort of romantic comedy. Rachel and Santana walking each other to classes, holding hands every chance they got, and the newest addition, making out everywhere. Everyone chalked it up to the fact that Santana was finally comfortable, but they weren't gonna lie, being slushied by the girl hurt less.

"You're all just jealous," Santana threw over her shoulder before linking hands with Rachel and leading her to two free seats at the front of the risers.

"Do you think we're being a little bit too affectionate around them?" Rachel asked as they took their seats while everyone around them seem to shrug them off and go into their own conversations while they waited for Mr Schue to show up.

"No. If they don't like it they can meet my fist."

Rachel stifled a laugh, "Santana," she warned, giving a light squeeze to the girl's hand.

"Okay, okay, I won't hurt them. You're lucky I love you."

"I love you too so maybe you're the lucky one," Rachel suggested before softly connecting her lips with Santana's.

"Oh, God, does it ever stop?"

"I'm going throw up."

"This is awesome. Can I join?"

"You're right, Quinn, butting in was the best idea you had."

Everyone let out a groan and glared at the Head Cheerio, could they get away with a few ice punches?

_"It's not just all physical  
I'm the type who won't get oh so critical.  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical."_

Everyone groaned again as the two girls sang, they didn't care if hell would be released upon them, Quinn was gonna get it.

* * *

_**(A/N: So yeah, that happened. Anyway, I will try my hardest to get some more chapters up on the other stories, I have some stuff written down and then on others I am just stuck and its all bleh and annoying, haha. Until next time *waves*.)  
**_


End file.
